INKED
by 5-foot-a-bitch
Summary: Eren is a young and aspiring tattoo artist with talent and potential, as well as passion for art. But when he applies for a job at a famous tattoo parlor in Los Angeles, California, will it really be the job of his dreams? But when Eren starts falling for a coworker, the job might not be the only thing of his dreams he'll get.


INKED  
CHAPTER ONE: THE INTERVIEW

**A/N: For my beautiful girlfriend, who's been so supportive and is more than anything I could have ever asked for. Happy Birthday.  
Also, if you haven't read her stories, go check them out! Her penname is BunBunC, and she's written Break the Rules, Stand Up Don't Be Shy, and (****TapTapGay fic)**** I Swear I Say, as well as a bunch of other really great one shots!  
Also feel free to follow us on tumblr – we both post references and headcanons for all of our stories. (I'm 5-foot-a-bitch and she's gaymakeout)**

**The tag on my blog for all the tattoo references and headcanons is "Shingeki no ink"**

Please review if you enjoyed, and I may post chapters early~!

It may or may not have been a bad idea to wait until 7:00 am to get ready for his interview early that morning, the young brunette thought as he ran across the street, binder over his head as it started to rain heavily. Narrowly dodging the oncoming traffic, Eren Jaeger made it across the street and under an awning of a nearby building, whilst looking for a way to stay out of the rain and make it to his destination on time. Unfortunately for him, he'd have to choose one or the other. He could either be on time, or he could look at least somewhat presentable.

Deciding that being on time was more important than looking like a drowned rat, Eren made a run for it, hauling ass down the sidewalk. However, today was not his day – apparently – as he slipped in a puddle and landed on his rear, his binder and papers going everywhere. Cursing, he scrambled to gather all of his things, only a few pieces of his work getting wet in the torrential downpour. Hopefully, the interviewers would understand. Now drenched, Eren jogged the next few blocks before arriving. The sign on the building read "WINGS OF FREEDOM INK" in big bold letters, and a mural was artistically painted around the exterior. Eren wasted no time admiring the building, though, and instead hastily entered.

It was bright and colorful inside – very modern, but also hardcore and punk-like. Four work areas were set up on either side of the narrow shop, with a waiting area in the front and a reception desk. He could see a door in the back of the store that led to the offices and private work rooms, most likely. Exposed brick covered the walls, along with artistically placed murals and designs – stuff you'd expect in a high end tattoo parlor. Eren was a bit at awe with how professional the place was – not to mention how immaculately clean and sterile it looked.

However, a bright and cheerful voice pulled him out of his stupor, making him come back to reality rather harshly – the cool temperature of the workplace making him shiver in his soaked clothes.

"Hi! How can I help you?" a cheerful woman called from the reception desk. She was short but pretty, with honey brown hair buzzed on one side. A few scattered tattoos were visible on her arms, but she was relatively not inked. Clearing his throat, Eren approached the desk, giving a smile as he tousled his wet hair.

"Uh, hi yeah, I'm here for a job interview? I'm Eren Jaeger," the boy said, leaning against the desk a bit nervously. The girl was really nice about it, but that did nothing to soothe his nerves as he shivered in the draft of a cold air conditioner. The girl's smile lit up instantaneously, before slowly curling down at one corner.

"Ah yes, Eren Jaeger! You're interview won't be for another five minutes so you can take a seat over in the waiting area. But, would you like a towel or something? You're soaked.." she commented, biting at her lip. Eren nodded gratefully, before going and sitting down in the waiting area. When she had returned with the towel from under the cabinets of one of the work areas, Eren thanked her, and caught from her nametag that she was a tattoo artist named Petra.

Before Eren could say much else, Petra had made her way back to the desk, and was chatting with a woman who had just walked in. They sounded familiar to each other, as if they had been around each other a lot, or were close friends. That was when Eren realized that this bubbly, almost eccentric person must be another tattoo artist, as she walked around the desk and put a bag down by one of the workplaces. Eren couldn't help but notice how many tattoos the female had – different designs and random images covering the entirety of both her arms, and from what Eren could see, her neck as well. She had quite a few facial piercings as well, and messy dip-dyed hair tied back into a ponytail.

Just as Eren was finishing up drying himself off, he heard the door of the backroom open quite unceremoniously, and looked up in time to see two people – a short man and an extremely tall one – step out. The taller – a blond, who wore an extremely stern look on his face – looked down at his clipboard before speaking.

"Jaeger, Eren?" He called, his eyes falling easily onto the boy as he was the only one there, besides the employees.

Eren hastily stood, not unlike a soldier would to a commander, and hesitated for only a moment. "Y-Yes sir, that's me," he said, walking over to the two men. He internally cringed when he heard how his shoes squeaked against the laminated flooring. He really should have just asked Mikasa to drive him for this.

The shorter man, who had said nothing yet, looked disdainfully at him before turning and heading back through the door. The taller held it open for Eren, and followed behind him as the other led the way. They walked down the hall for only a few moments before arriving at an office that's door was open, and all three men went inside and took a seat.

"Let us introduce ourselves," stated the taller man, clearing his throat as he did so. "I'm Erwin Smith, manager here and Wings of Freedom Ink. This here," he said, motioning to the male beside him. "Is Levi. He's the best artist we have here, and also my second in command."

"So, you're Eren," Levi stated with an obvious lack of enthusiasm, before looking down at the folder in front of him. Eren could plainly see that it held his application and resume, as well as a few pictures of his designs and work. Eren clutched his binder tightly.

"Yes sir," he replied, doing his best to keep his cool under the pressure. He watched in silence as Levi's cold, narrow gaze grazed over each one of his works, no facial expression or movement giving away what he was thinking. After a few minutes, Levi looked back up to the boy, his expression unchanging.

"You look like a drowned rat," he deadpanned. His eyes locked onto Eren's, his stare unwavering as he waited for the boy to say something in return, the slightest bit of amusement and the slightest bit of disgust mingling in his eyes. Eren, being embarrassed, ripped his eyes away from the other's stare and instead looked down at his hands and binder.

"A-ahh.. I'm sorry about that. I tried my best to look presentable for the interview, but it's raining outside, and I took the bus but forgot my umbrella. I didn't want to be late, either, so I had to run here through the rain.." Eren admitted bashfully, not knowing what else to say. Levi rolled his eyes, about to say something, but Erwin cut him off.

"Well, that's commendable that you would do that just to get here on time. I know _several_ of our employees who would rather be late than ruin their looks in the rain," Erwin said, glancing at Levi knowingly out of the corner of his eye, who simply scoffed at the statement. "The point here is though, your work is really fantastic. Levi, what do you have to say about his work?"

Levi was silent for a moment, studying the pictures once more. "From what I've seen here, you do have talent," the seemingly blunt raven-haired man admitted, biting at the corner of his bottom lip. "You excel in tribal tattoos and realism, and you're not too bad with other styles. It's definitely something we don't have a lot of here. It could be useful."

At that, Eren smiled slightly, his eyes getting a bit brighter at the compliments. "Thank you, really," He said, putting his binder on the table. "I have a lot more of my stuff in here if you'd like to take a look – some of it got wet in the rain, though. Sorry."

Levi took the binder and set it in front of him, before leafing through the pages. Occasionally he'd hum at something, and Erwin would grunt, before the two got to the end of the pages.

"This.. This is really impressive," Erwin stated, clearly impressed with Eren's work. Levi simply nodded, not saying anything about it. "However, we still have a few questions about your resume. You said you attended an art school? Which one?"

"I attended Maria Rose Academy for the Arts," Eren informed, clasping his hands together and placing them in his lap. "And um, I studied for one semester during my time there at the Sina Honors Academy, specifically for tattoo design. I only have my associate of arts degree, but I am completely qualified to be a tattoo artist."

"I see," Erwin said, thumbing through his application. "And you haven't been convicted of any crime, which is good. A clean record is always nice here." Levi grumbled at this, but Erwin continued. "Why do you think you should be hired here?"

"Well," Eren started. "I'm good at what I do, and I'm passionate about it. I've been into drawing since I was little, and it's something that's really close to me. If I could make a living out of that, it would be like a dream come true," he laughed, but it quickly faded when he caught Levi's glance.

"That's nice," Erwin commented, his eyes never leaving the application. "You did quite okay on the questionnaire portion of the application. Good morals, for the most part. Do you think you'd be able to get along with the team?"

"I'd try my best sir," he said, feeling Levi's gaze cutting into him like razors. "From what I've seen, all the employees are really friendly. Petra, I believe that's her name, is really nice. And it would be an honor to work with such skilled artists… especially Levi."

At this, said male's eyebrows rose about half an inch, giving the boy a quizzical look.

"Oh? Have you even _seen_ my work, Eren?" Levi asked, his voice almost sickly sweet and very sarcastic. Eren stuttered.

"O-of course!" Eren defended, a hue of pink settling high upon his cheekbones. "I've always admired your work. I've seen a lot of it online, and I've found inspiration in a lot of your pieces. You always pay attention to detail, it's insa-"

But Eren's answer was interrupted by Levi's laughter. "Enough," he managed to say as he calmed his laughter. "I don't need to here detail about my own work, kid. But really, _googling _my work? I'm sorry, but that's hilarious. What? Do you hero worship me? What a joke," Levi said, about to continue his snarky rant.

"Enough, Levi. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee and set up your work space for today? I've already gotten your opinion of his work, I don't need you here causing a ruckus," Erwin cut in, giving Levi a stern look. Levi begrudgingly got up though, and shot both Erwin and Eren a glare before exiting. Eren could hear the soft padding of footsteps as Levi walked away, and the sound of a door opening and closing. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, he looked back to Erwin.

"Sorry for his behavior. He can be a little pretentious sometimes," Erwin said, as if it really was a normal thing. "I wouldn't take it too personally."

"I didn't, sir."

"That's good. I like you Eren, you've got a lot of potential. It would be a shame to see that go to waste. However, we do have a lot of interviews with many skilled, and talented, artists. I'll give you a call by the end of the week to let you know if you got the job or not," Erwin said as he stood up. Eren followed suit and stood, shaking Erwin's hand as it was offered to him.

"Thank you sir," he said collecting his things, and clutching his binder to his chest as he headed to the door.

"Oh and Eren?"

Eren turned back to the man, his face showing his curiosity as to what Erwin had to say. "Yes sir?"

"Try and stay out of the rain next time."

to his destination on time. Unfortunately for him, he'd have to choose one or the other. He could either be on time, or he could look at least somewhat presentable.  
to his destination on time. Unfortunately for him, he'd have to choose one or the other. He could either be on time, or he could look at least somewhat presentable. 


End file.
